Teleportation
by Shintaro Arisa-chan
Summary: Aku ingin tahu tentangnya.. Cowok dengan kemampuan sama sepertiku.. Gomen ne, GAJE.. MAklum author newbie. RnR, ne?
1. File 1 : beginning

Author : yo minna, ketemu lagi sama author. Baiklah tanpa ba-bi-bu babi buta lagi, Rin baca disclaimer.

Rin : **Vocaloid** bukan punya si BakAuthor melainkan milik **Yamaha** **Corp**. dan **Crypton** **Future** **Media**. Kalau **Teleportation**, jelas milik author.

Warning : **AU**, **GaJe**, **abal**, **typo**(**s**) **bertebaran**, **fantasy** **berlebihan**, **OOC** dan **OOT**.

**Don't** **Like** **Don't** **Read**

Silahkan pencet tombol '**back**' bila tidak suka.

RnR, please?

.

.

.

.

Aku ingin tahu tentangnya, orang dengan kemampuan teleportasi itu

.

.

.

**Teleportation**

.

.

.

Laki-laki dengan iris ocean blue yang selalu terlihat mengantuk. Dia memperhatikan pelajaran hanya dengan sebelah matanya. Orang bodoh? Memang. Tapi dia adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama denganku. Oh ya, satu hal lagi. Kalau dia datang ke sekolah, belum pernah sekalipun wajah berkulit putih itu terlihat tanpa kapas dan plester.

Aku menatap jam tanganku sambil berhitung.

'3..2...1' gumamku.

Bell pulang pun berbunyi. Laki-laki itu tanpa ba-bi-bu babi buta(?) lagi keluar dari kelas padahal masih ada sensei di depan kelas.

"apa dia selalu bertindak begitu?" tanya Yukari-sensei, guru bahasa Jepang.

Kami semua diam.

"haah, ya sudah. Kalian boleh pulang. Sampai ketemu besok, sayonara minna" Yukari-sensei keluar dari kelas. Aku membereskan peralatan tulisku. Saat aku mengecek ulang bukuku, buku matematikaku tak ada dalam tas. Aku mengingat-ingat siapa yang meminjam bukuku dan ingat bahwa laki-laki itu yang meminjamnya saat jam istirahat. Aku buru-buru meyandangkan tasku dan berlari mengejar laki-laki itu.

Di lorong aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut kuning dan sebuah pita besar yang bertengger di atas kepalanya yang sedang lari-lari heboh di sepanjang koridor.

"Miku-chan!" teriak Rin, nama gadis berambut kuning itu.

"Kau lihat Kaito tidak?" tanyaku.

Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "matte, kurasa sehari ini kau sudah menyebut nama cowok sial itu sebanyak tiga kali. Kau naksir dia ya'?"

"tidak!" jawabku, "mana mungkin aku menyukai cowok tukang bawa sial seperti dia!"

"baiklah. Dia ada di loker sepatu, sedang dibantai Kaito dan Luka cs"

"wakatta. Arigatou, Rin-chan" ucapku, "coba saja kalau dia tak membawa buku matematikaku"

"chotto matte, Miku-chan" Rin menarik tanganku, "cowok sial itu membawa bukumu. Uh, sebaiknya tak usah diambil, kau bisa salin ulang pakai buku punyaku"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"kau memang tidak tahu kalau apapun yang dipegang cowok itu akan membawa sial?"

"hahaha" aku tertawa, "kau percaya mitos idiot seperti itu?"

"huh, ya sudah kalau tidak percaya. Kau harus terima nasib jika nanti nilai matematikamu menurun drastis" Rin mengedikkan bahunya, "aku mau pulang. Jaa nee, Miku-chan!"

"terserah kau saja" jawabku, "jaa nee, Rin-chan"

Aku buru-buru mengganti sepatuku dan melihat Kaito sedang dipojokkan di dekat loker sepatunya.

"cepat perlihatkan aksi perpindahanmu!" paksa Gakupo, ketua yankee sekolah.

"iya, cepat beritahu kami!" paksa Luka, ketua grup occult sekolah.

"jika kubilang tidak, iya tidakk!" teriak Kaito sambil melayangkan sebuah tinju ke mata laki-laki beriris violet itu dan menyentuh tangan Luka.

"kyaaa" Luka berlari menuju toilet, "aku disentuh unlucky boy!"

Gakupo balik meninju Kaito. Akhirnya mereka berdua berkelahi. Tak ada yang mau memisahkan Kaito dan Gakupo. Mereka berdua merupakan tukang berantem yang paling kuat seantero Crypton City. Nyaris seluruh siswa-siswi yang menonton perkelahian itu mendukung penuh Gakupo.

Tak lama kemudian Meito-sensei datang dan memisahkan Kaito dan Gakupo, Kaito ditendang ke arah loker sampai jatuh terduduk dan Gakupo ditarik ke belakang tubuhnya.

Kaito berjengit saat dia menyentuh kepalanya yang sakit, "kenapa Sensei melindungi terong banci itu?"

"karena kau yang memulai perkelahian ini" kata Meito-sensei.

"sensei tidak tahu apa-apa tapi melindungi te.." kalimat Kaito terpotong karena Gakupo menendang wajah Kaito berkali-kali. Pandangan Gakupo dingin. Sepatunya telah terkena darah.

"Kamui, hentikan!" kata Meito-sensei.

"anak ini harus dimusnahkan. Dia brengsek karena telah membunuh ibuku" Gakupo meletakkan kakinya diatas kepala Kaito.

"gomen..ne" Kaito masih bisa berdiri karena berpegangan pada loker.

"kalian semua bubar!" perintah Meito-sensei yang langsung dituruti oleh semua murid. Aku memandang wajah Kaito yang sudah penuh dengan darah.

"gomen..ne" Kaito berjalan keluar dari sekolah sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Dia memakai jaketnya yang berwarna biru.

"Miku-san, apa boleh aku bicara padamu? Sebentar saja" kata Gakupo.

"baiklah"

"aku ingin tahu, apa si brengsek itu pernah dekat-dekat denganmu?" tanya Gakupo

"tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" aku balik bertanya.

"tapi ayahmu sudah meninggal dunia'kan?"

"memang"

"akhir-akhir ini, kulihat kau dekat-dekat dengannya. Kau memang tak takut dengan kesialan apabila kau dekat-dekat dengannya?" Gakupo mengganti sepatunya.

"dia membenciku" jawabku bohong.

"baguslah. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu saja. Aku pulang dulu, Miku. Jaa nee"

"jaa nee, Gaku-kun" aku melambaikan tanganku.

Aku berlari menuju parkiran dan mengambil sepedaku dan langsung mencari jalan untuk menemui Kaito. Aku mencarinya di sepanjang stasiun kereta, hasilnya nihil. Aku melihat pemuda berambut biru itu sedang berjalan terhuyung menuju sebuah rumah besar tua.

"KAITOO! KAITOO!" aku memanggil namanya tapi dia terus berjalan, menghiraukan panggilanku. Aku terus memanggil namanya sambil menambah kecepatan sepedaku.

"BAKAITO APA KAU TULI? KAU BISA DENGAR TIDAK?!" tanyaku sambil memberhentikan sepedaku di depannya untuk menghentikan jalannya.

Dia melepas headphone dari telinganya, "urus urusan sendiri!"

SRET! Semudah itu dia melewatiku dengan kemampuannya.

"matte, Kaito-kun" aku menarik tas sandangnya, "buku matematikaku ada padamu"

Aku membayangkan buku matematikaku lalu..

SRETT! Dalam sekejap buku itu sudah ada di tanganku. Kaito celinguk kiri-kanan-belakang.

"Kau bisa melakukan hal itu?" tanya Kaito sambil menatapku. Aku kaget, wajahnya biru-biru dan berdarah. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"tapi aku tak seceroboh kau, melakukan teleportasi di depan umum. Kau tahu itu sangat **berbahaya**" aku menekan kata berbahaya, "jika Porthunt* tau. Kau bisa dibunuh"

"Aku tahu itu. Jadi, apa kau bisa mengajariku tentang teleportasi?" tanyanya sambil memakai tudung jaketnya karena tiba-tiba ada siswa sekolahku lewat.

Aku berpikir.

"sudah tak usah dijawab. Aku tahu jawabannya pasti tidak. Sayonara, Miku-san" Kaito melangkahkan kakinya.

'dia terlalu sering menerima jawaban tidak. Kasihan sekali' pikirku, "dan dia orang yang seenaknya, dasar'

Aku membuka buku matematika yang kupegang dan menemukan secarik kertas bertulisakan kata 'sakit'.

"untuk apa dia menuliskan kata ini? Ada-ada saja" gumamku sambil memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tasku lalu mengayuh sepedaku untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

(Kaito POV)

.

.

Rasanya aku ingin muntah. Pukulan si terong banci ungu itu membuat nyaris seluruh makanan yang masuk ke dalam lambungku kembali ke kerongkongan(?).

Dijalan aku bertemu Tou-san.

"Kaito" panggilnya tapi aku tidak menjawab, sekalipun aku menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan Tou-san cuma satu, "dimana letak sumbu itu berada"

Padahal aku sudah dengan tegas bilang bahwa aku tidak mengetahui sumbu apa yang dimaksud Tou-san. Aku bisa melakukan teleportasi juga karena bantuan gelang pengontrol hasil pengumpulan energi Kaa-san yang 2 tahun lalu meninggal dan Kaiko, adik perempuanku, yang pekan lalu baru saja meninggal. Menyedihkan, gara-gara Tou-san hampir seluruh sekolah mengetahui bahwa aku bisa teleportasi dan setiap hari dipukuli si terong banci ungu itu.

'dia harus kuberi pelajaran bersama di Pinku ano Tako itu' pikirku.

(author : Kai, kamu curcol?

Kaito : kan' lo yang nulis BakAuthor!

author : hih, kenal aja kagak!

Kaito : sebenernya lo tuh siapa sih? Kenapa gue harus ditaro babak belur di fic GaJe ini?

Author : siapa gue? Lo nggak tau siapa gue? Gue juga lupa siapa gue.. ψOoOψ (#garingbangetsumpah#)

.

.

(Miku POV)

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku menyimpan sepedaku di garasi dan buru-buru masuk ke rumah karena tiba-tiba hawa menjadi dingin.

"Tadaima~" seruku sambil melepas sepatu setelah itu berlari ke tangga, menuju kamarku di lantai satu. Aku memegang kertas yang ditulisi Kaito.

"Yo, parkit!" sapaku pada burung parkit berbulu kuning yang tergantung di atas jendela.

Aku membuka sangkarnya, burung itu lalu keluar dan merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia sepertiku tapi dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Rambut golden ponytail ke samping dan gakuran hitam-kuning (author : udah pada tau siapa dongg)

"sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku parkit" gerutu gadis itu.

"baiklah, Akita Neru" jawabku usil sambil menyembunyikan ponselku. Jika Neru tahu bahwa ponselku aktif, dia tak segan-segan meng-sms semua anak cowok di sekolahku.

"Nah, ada apa? Tumben-tumbenan kau megeluarkan aku dari sangkar" kata Neru.

Aku menyodorkan kertas itu, "tolong 'baca' ini"

Neru memegang kertas itu dan mulai 'dibaca'nya. Baru beberapa detik kertas itu 'dibaca', tiba-tiba Neru menangis dan melemparkan kertas tersebut.

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanyaku yang baru saja selesai mengganti baju.

"jangan ganggu aku" Neru kembali ke wujud burungnya dan kembali ke sangkar.

SRET!

Aku melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Kaito bertengger di atas jendela seperti Neru yang merana karena kehabisan pulsa saat sms-an sama anak cowok di sekolahku. Tiba-tiba Neru mengepakkan sayapnya heboh dan berkicau nyaring dan berisik.

"ngg, parkitmu kenapa?" tanya Kaito

"dia cuma kaget karena kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba" jawabku sambil menepuk-nepuk sangkar Neru, menyuruhnya untuk diam, "Doushita no, Kaito-kun?"

"buku kita tertukar" Kaito mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari balik jaketnya.

Aku membuka tasku dan mengambil buku yang kuambil melalui telepotasi. Di sampul buku itu tertulis nama 'Shion Kaito' bukan 'Hatsune Miku' dan gambar negi yang memenuhi sampul.

"aa, buku kita tertukar" ucapku sambil menggaruk tengkuk leherku, "apa sebelum ini kita pernah bertukar buku?"

"ne. Waktu itu aku pernah menemukan bukumu di kantin. Aku ingin mengembalikannya padamu tapi mejamu di jaga oleh kawananmu saat aku menyentuh mejamu"

"sou ka.. Gomen ne" ucapku merasa tak enak hati.

"untuk apa kau minta maaf?" tanya Kaito.

"karena kau ingin mengembalikan bukuku tapi malah diperlakukan seenaknya oleh teman-temanku" jelasku.

"daijoubu. Aku sudah sering mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu" Kaito tersenyum, "aku pulang dulu, aku harus mengerjakan makalah gara-gara si banci terong ungu itu. Jaa nee, Miku-san!"

"Jaa nee, Kaito" sahutku. Kaito berteleportasi untuk pulang. Dia sudah pandai mengelola kekuatannya. Tapi disisi lain, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan.

.

.

.

Shion Kaito, pemuda berumur 16 tahun dengan bola mata dan rambut ocean blue yang senada. Dia di cap sebagai 'orang sial' karena setiap orang yang pernah di dekatinya akan meninggal dunia. Sebenarnya aku tak percaya sama hal karena aku telah bersamanya -menjadi teman sekelas, tentunya- semenjak TK.

Kaito, semenjak masuk SMA selalu berpenampilan seperti oang yang tak terurus. Jika ada luka di dahinya, dia akan menggunakan ikat kepala dengan tidak beraturan, perban ditangan, dan plester di wajahnya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dibanggakan olehnya adalah kecepatan larinya. Dia tinggal di rumah kecil (baca : persembunyian) milik mendiang ibunya. Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita (author : iyalah, masa' pria). Dia punya adik perempuan bernama Akaiko yang sudah meninggal seminggu lalu. Kematiannya dianggap kesalahan teleportasi Kaito.

.

.

.

(skip time. Time : 07.35

Place : Vocasora Gakuen)

.

.

Kaito terlihat stress di bangkunya yang terletak di depan itu. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya menggunakan kacamata.

"ohayou!" sapaku begitu aku masuk kelas.

"ossu!" jawab yang lain (-Kaito)

"Miku, kau tau tidak kalau si cowok sial itu mengamuk tadi pagi di loker sepatu karena Gakupo-senpai dan Luka-senpai membakar sebuah foto" bisik Rin begitu aku duduk di bangku di sebelahnya.

"Rin-chan ini masih pagi, jangan menggosip pagi-pagi begini deh" ucapku.

"tapi aku serius dan cowok sial itu menghilangkan Gakupo-senpai dan Luka-senpai dengan kekuatan gaibnya"

Jangan-jangan Kaito menggunakan teleportasinya di depan semua siswa, "kau serius? Lalu apa yang terjadi"

"entahlah, cuma aku yang melihat kejadian itu. Aku juga baru menceritakannya padamu" sambung Rin.

"baguslah, kalau begitu jangan ceritakan pada siapapun lagi"

"ya, aku janji" Rin mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu pada saat itu juga bel mulainya pelajaran berbunyi.

.

.

.

(skip time)

.

.

Saat jam makan siang dengan segala keberanian, aku menarik tangan Kaito menuju keluar kelas. Ini pertama kalinya aku memegang tangan cowok. Tangan Kaito yang awalnya kukira hangat terjadi lebih dingin daripada es. Pipinya kemerahan, entah karena sakit atau malu. Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya atau aku akan mimisan karena melihat Kaito. Kaito setelah kuperhatikan dengan saksama dan penuh khidmat bin khusyuk(?), dia sangat tampan dan keren. Upss, keceplosan...

"jadi ada apa, Miku-san?" tanya Kaito sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"tolong panggil namaku tanpa sufiks -san, ne?" ucapku.

"baiklah. Jadi, ada apa Miku?"

Aku berjingkat supaya aku bisa membisikkan apa yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Kaito mengerti dan akhirnya dia mendekatkan telinganya.

"kau menteleportasikan Gakupo-senpai dan Luka-senpai?" bisikku.

"ya, kau tahu darimana dan memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kaito dingin.

"kemana kau menteleportasikan mereka?" aku balik bertanya.

"ke tempat hangat yang banyak airnya" jawab Kaito.

"cepat katakan dimana mereka. Jika mereka tak kembali maka kau akan diburu Porthunt dan mereka akan mati jika kau gagal mentelepotasikan mereka"

"siapa peduli?" nada bicara Kaito semakin ketus dan dingin, "memangnya tidak sakit dipukuli terus menerus?"

"cepat katakan dimana mereka" ucapku dengan nada rendah berbahaya.

"pantai" Kaito lalu pergi.

"kau harus mengembalikan mereka" paksaku.

"aku akan mengembalikan mereka saat pulang sekolah"

"kau ingin membunuh mereka, hah?"

"ya"

Aku ternganga mendengar jawaban Kaito. Dengan mudahnya dia berkata 'ya' untuk membuat nyawa 2 orang manusia lepas dari bumi ini.

"ka-kau serius" tanyaku.

"tentu saja, tidak!" Kaito tersenyum, "aku akan mengembalikan mereka sekarang. Ayo ikut aku"

Aku mengikuti Kaito menuju atap sekolah. Sebelum itu kami mengambil beberapa selimut dari ruang kesehatan. Sepanjang jalan, Kaito memegangi kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"daijoubu ka, Kaito?" tanyaku, masih mengekor di belakang Kaito. Dia tidak menjawab. Lorong kelas tiga sepi sekali. Apa mungkin karena kedatangan Kaito ke wilayah mereka? Atau mungkin karena mereka telah melihat Kaito menteleportasikan Gakupo-senpai dan Luka-senpai?

Sesampainya di atap sekolah yang kosong, Kaito mengganjal pintu masuk dengan bilah kayu.

"menjauhlah, Miku" Kaito maju beberapa langkah dariku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah.

Kaito berdiri dengan mata terpejam dan sebelah tangan mengulur ke depan. Aku merasakan rambutku terkena aliran listik statis.

'Listrik statis? Apa mungkin Kaito mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya untuk menteleportasi Gakupo-senpai dan Luka-senpai secara bersamaan? Gawat..' pikirku.

Rambut Kaito semakin menggelap dan aliran listrik statis itu terasa semakin kuat.

"Kaito, hentikan! Kau akan memadam listrik di sekolah ini!" teriakku. Kaito tidak menjawab. Listrik-listrik yang keluar dari tubuh Kaito merubah diri menjadi listrik bergerak. Tercipta sebuah portal besar dari aliran listrik berwarna hitam itu.

"bukankah itu.. Teleportation Gate?" gumamku takjub. Kaito berbalik, rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam dan bola matanya menjadi merah.

SRETT! BYUR.. BRUKK!

Kaito mengembalikan Gakupo-senpai dan Luka-senpai dengan teleportasinya dan dengan bantuan Teleportation Gate. Gakupo-senpai dan Luka-senpai basah kuyup, dengan hidung dan mata kemerahan, kulit yang pucat, dan lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi mata mereka. Aku berlari mendekati Gakupo-senpai dan Luka-senpai.

"ari..ga...tou, Mi-ku" kata Luka-senpai sambil melilitkan selimut tersebut di tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"dimana bakemono itu?" tanya Gakupo-senpai, dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"tenang dulu, Gakupo-senpai" tahanku. Aku melirik Kaito. Rambut dan matanya kembali berwarna biru. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan dia mimisan, "bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan ini secara damai?"

"aku ingin menendangnya dan memukulnya sekali lagi!" Gakupo-senpai menendang Kaito. Kaito meringis kesakitan dan memuntahkan darah.

"Yamete, Gakupo-senpai!" teriakku.

"kenapa kau membe..lanya Miku?" tanya Luka-senpai.

"aku tidak mau melihat temanku mati lagi di depan mataku!" aku menangis. Apabila aku melihat orang yang mimisan atu muntah darah, aku mengingat Len, teleporter yang memberikanku kekuatan perpindahan secepat cahaya ini.

"kau bukannya kapok dan menjadi takut. Tampaknya, kau semakin ingin melawanku, ne?" tantang Kaito.

.

.

(Kaito POV)

.

.

Setelah mengembalikan si banci ungu dan gurita merah jambu itu, aku kembali ke wujud normalku. Aku tidak dapat menahan aliran kuat arus telepoetasi dari gabungan kekuatan teleportasi milik Kaa-san dan Akaiko yang ditanam paksa dalam tubuhku.

Aku mencoba untuk memulihkan tenagaku dan menghentikan aliran darah dari hidungku. Tiba-tiba, si banci ungu itu menendang perutku dengan sangat keras. Aku tak dapat menahan cairan yang bergejolak, meminta keluar dari kerongkonganku dan akhirnya aku muntah darah.

"yamete, Gakupo-senpai" teriak Miku, gadis berambut toska yang selalu dikuncir dua semenjak aku melihatnya saat TK, sambil menangis.

"kenapa kau membe..lanya, Mi-ku?" tanya gurita merah jambu.

"aku tidak mau melihat temanku mati di depan mataku lagi!" Miku menangis lebih keras lagi. Tadi dia bilang aku temannya? Kuharap, aku salah dengar.

"kau bukannya menjadi takut dan kapok. Tampaknya, kau semakin ingin melawanku, ne?" tantangku lalu melyangkan pukulan sekuat tenaga ke wajahnya. Si banci ungu itu jatuh dengan keras. Dia berdiri dan balik memukul namun kutahan. Aku mengeluarkan kekuatanku lagi dan menteleportasikannya ke dalam toilet wanita.

Pandanganku berkunang-kunang, kekuatanku melemah tiap detiknya. Aku memegang kepalaku.

"Mi-ku, bawa cewek i-tu ke ruang kesehatan" ucapku. Keringat dingin telah memenuhi keningku. Aku cuma bisa menyemangati diri sendiri untuk bertahan sampai pulang sekolah nanti.

"Kau juga, beristirahatlah. Mukamu pucat sekali" jawab Miku, dia telah berhenti menangis.

"tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak" ucapku.

"jangan memaksakan kekuatanmu lagi" Miku merangkul Luka-senpai, "aku akan kembali kemari dan membawamu ke ruang istirahat. Bertahanlah, aku akan meminta bantuan"

Pandanganku semakin kabur dan kepalaku semakin sakit. Aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku yang tinggal sedikit untuk berteleportasi ke ruang kesehatan.

Aku membayangkan ruang kesehatan. Pertama-tama gambarannya buram lalu aku menguatkan konsentrasiku untuk membentuk bayangan ruang kesehatan. Saat aku mendapatkan bayangan tersebut dengan jelas, aku langsung menteleportasikan diriku ke ruang kesehatan.

SRETT!

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekitar. Aku berhasil menteleportasikan diriku ke ruang kesehatan. Pintu ruang kesehtan terbuka, terlihat Miku yang ngos-ngosan karena membawa Luka-senpai.

"Kaito, sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri!" kata Miku, dia terdengar marah.

Kepalaku semakin sakit dan akhirnya semua yang kulihat menggelap. Sebelum itu aku sempat mendengar suara Miku berteriak.

.

.

.

(Miku POV)

.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam aku berjaga di ruang kesehatan. Luka-senpai pingsan saat aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan dan Kaito pingsan karena kehabisan kekuatan seteleah berteleporatasi kemari.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luka-senpai siuman. Aku memanggil Rion-sensei untuk memeriksa ulang keadaan Luka-senpai dan Kaito.

"Miku, kau boleh menunggu di luar" kata Rion-sensei.

"Ha'i!" jawabku sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

'kuharap Kaito baik-baik saja' pikirku.

"Miku!" panggil Gakupo-senpai.

Aku menengok ke arah datangnya suara Gakupo-senpai. Wajahnya babak belur. Banyak lingkaran-lingkaran abstrak yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"nani o, Gakupo-senpai?" tanyaku.

"bagaimana keadaan Luka?"

"dia baik-baik saja" jawabku, "Gakupo-senpai, kenapa tidak masuk kelas?"

"masuk kelas dengan wajah dan penampilan seperti ini? Image-ku bisa rusak dalam sekejap" kata Gakupo-senpai, "Miku kau terlihat khawatir begitu. Doushita no?"

Aku tidak mau menjawab. Jika aku menjawab, Gakupo-senpai pasti akan meledekku.

"kau khawatir dengan keadaan si brengsek itu, 'ya?" ucapan Gakupo-senpai itu seratus persen benar. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"kau tidak takut menjadi sial?" tanya Gakupo-senpai.

"Kaito tidak bawa sial. Kematian ibu Gakupo-senpai sudah takdir bagi mendiang ibu Gakupo-senpai" aku berjalan gontai menuju kelasku, meninggalkan Gakupo-senpai.

.

.

.

-**To** **Be** **Continue**-

.

.

.

**Author Line :**

**Kaito : nggak ada bedanya sama fic yang sebelumnya. Sama-sama jenis fic yang mudah hancur.**

**Miku : tau tuh, si BakAuthor bukannya ngelanjutin fic Mysterious Accident, malah bikin fic baru.**

**all chara : *ngangguk dugem***

**Author : gomen ne, minna. Tiba-tiba aku pengen banget bikin fic baru setelah baca tentang teleportasi di wikipedia. Aku janji deh, fic The Mysterious Accident bakal terus lanjut.**

**Oh ya, aku lagi mikir kecelakaan serem apa yang cocok buat fic The Mysterious Accident. Kalau ada readers yang punya ide kecelakaan abnormal, bisa PM aku.**

**Yak, sekian dulu bacotan author yang sibuk remedial ini.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE? *_***

**A/N :**

**TOLONG TINGGALKAN JEJAK, NE? BIAR SAYA LEBIH SEMANGAT LAGI NGELANJUTIN FIC INI. TERIMA FLAME JUGA KOK!? JANGAN JADI SILENT READER, NE?**

**Author :**

**-Shintaro Arisa-chan**


	2. File 2 : Truth

Author : yo minna, ketemu lagi sama autho yang baru beres hibernasi. Baiklah tanpa ba-bi-bu babi buta lagi, sebelum para readers mengamuk karena author lama update, Rin bacain disclaimer.

Rin : **Vocaloid** bukan punya si BakAuthor melainkan milik **Yamaha** **Corp**. dan **Crypton** **Future** **Media**. Kalau **Teleportation**, jelas milik author.

Warning : **AU**, **GaJe**, **abal**, **typo**(**s**) **bertebaran**, **fantasy** **berlebihan**, **OOC** dan **OOT**.

**Don't** **Like** **Don't** **Read**

Silahkan pencet tombol '**back**' bila tidak suka.

RnR, please?

.

.

.

.

Aku ingin tahu tentangnya, orang dengan kemampuan teleportasi itu

.

.

Teleportation

.

.

.

(Author POV)

.

.

.

Miku menatap Neru yang terkurung di dalam sangkar. Pintu sangkar tersebut dibuka tapi Neru tidak mau keluar dan merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia. Bahkan dengan sengaja, Miku menaruh ponsel flip-flop berwarna tosca kesayangannya di dalam sangkar tapi tetap saja Neru mendiamkannya (author : nggak takut dikotorin (dibe**kin) tuh hape? #dirajam readers).

"Doushita no, Neru? Kenapa kamu cuma diam selama 2 hari ini? Naze? Kamu pingin aku beli smartphone baru? Iph**e 5c atau N**ia Lumia? Sayang aku ini lagi crisist month," oceh Miku, Neru cuma diam. "Neru seriusan deh, kamu itu kenapa?"

"Kaito" ucap Neru, sebagai catatan Neru bisa bicara layaknya manusia dalam wujud burung dan hanya Miku yang ngerti.

"hah, kamu suka sama Kaito?" Miku memelototi Neru.

"ada yang mengganggu dia di rumahnya." sambung Neru.

"jangan bercanda, Neru. Kaito itu ada di rumah sakit."

"seseorang mengeluarkannya paksa dari rumah sakit."

"nani?" Miku langsung menyambar jaket musim dinginnya dan keluar dari kamar dengan terburu-buru.

"Kaa-san, aku keuar sebentar! Neru keluar dari sangkar lagi." teriak Miku sambil memakai sepatu.

"jangan lama-lama, diluar turun salju."

"ok!" Miku langsung ngibrit(?) keluar.

Miku berlari menuju rumah Kaito yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Rumah mereka berdua cuma beda belokan itu. Begitu Miku melihat rumah kecil bercat biru itu, Miku memenceti bel di depan rumah Kaito.

"Kaito! Kalau kamu ada di dalem, cepet jawab aku!" teriak Miku, "Kaito!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"cih, aku ditipu!" Miku mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

(Neru POV)

.

.

.

Miku itu cewek terberisik yang pernah kutemui. Kenapa coba aku harus ketemu sama teleporter berisik seperti dia? Walaupun disisi lain, aku bisa memanfaatkannya *senyum evil*.

Aku seneng banget nge-sms atau teleponin semua cowok yang ada dalam list hape-nya, bukan seneng lagi tapi hobi. Setiap kali Saat Miku sedang mandi, aku menyempatkan diri untuk transfrom menjadi manusia dan nge-sms cowok bernama Kaito untuk membuat Miku malu atau saat Miku tak sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya karena takut razia handphone. Tapi Miku itu selain berisik dia juga pinter. Dia itu hafal kalo ada barangnya yang ketinggalan. Saat handphone-nya ketinggalan dia pasti langsung mengambil hape-nya dengan teleportasinya. Di rumah ini selain aku dan Miku yang bisa teleportasi, ibunya juga jago banget teleportasi. Walaupun yang paling sering terjadi salah tempat tujuan. Kaa-san, aku sudah biasa menyebutnya begitu, adalah orang yang paling baik menurutku di dunia ini. Oke, cukup basa-basinya. Aku sedang bermain handphone Miku dan sedang meng-sms cowok bernama Rei. Miku sedang keluar karena beberapa menit lalu aku berhasil menipunya dengan cara mengatakan Kaito sedang berada dalam kondisi gawat.

"Neru!" terdengar suara Miku mengamuk. Ups, rencanaku gagal minna-san. Aku merubah wujudku lagi menjadi burung.

"Neru, kenapa kau menipuku, hah?! Kamu nggak tau kalau di luar itu dingin banget?!" racau Miku.

"hehe, gomen." jawabku, Miku manyun.

"mana hape-ku?" tanya Miku sambil membuka laci meja belajarnya.

"disitu." jawabku.

"kamu nge-sms siapa hari ini?" Miku mengecek ponselnya, "Rei? Bukannya dia itu udah.."

"jangan-jangan maksudmu, cowok bernama Rei itu sudah meninggal?"

Miku mengangguk, "katanya sih, dia meninggal gara-gara deket-deket sama Kaito. Mereka'kan sama-sama ekskul basket. Waktu pulang Kaito bareng sama Rei. Setengah jam kemudian Rei kecelakaan"

"terus kenapa kamu masih nyimpen contact orang yang udah meninggal?" jeritku, sumpah gara-gara cerita Miku semua buluku merinding disco semua.

"aku lupa ngehapusnya, hehe" Miku cengengesan.

"jangan cengengesan gitu!"

.

.

.

(Kaito POV)

.

.

.

Aku bosan, sudah nyaris 6 jam aku ada di rumah sakit ini sendirian. Tabung infusku sudah habis dan akhirnya aku mencabut jarum infus yang menancap di tangan kiriku daripada darahku disedot. Yang lebih kukhawatirkan sekolah tidak membayar pengobatanku di rumah sakit. Aku sedang tak punya uang, buat makannya aja mikir panjang apalagi buat bayar rumah sakit. Tapi kepalaku masih sakit berat. Kapok deh, nggak akan pake lagi medan teleportasi yang namanya Teleportation Gate. Sudah makan banyak energi, ngebuat portal utamanya bikin capek, hasilnya justru bikin kepalaku tambah sakit atau mungkin ini terjadi karena pada awalnya aku memang tidak bisa teleportasi dan akhirnya kekuatan teleportasi milik Kaa-san dan Kaiko ditanam paksa di tubuhku tapi kekuatannya terlalu besar? Aku tidak tahu dan masih tidak mengerti mengenai kekuatanku.

"bosan.." gerutuku untuk keseribu juta kalinya. Seorang suster masuk sambil tersenyum (paksa).

"Shion-kun, Anda sudah boleh pulang. Ng, tidak ada kerabat ya?" kata suster itu. Aku menggeleng. "cepat sembuh, Shion-kun."

Aku megambil jaket sekolah di laci samping tempat tidurku. Aku berdiri susah payah dan nyaris jatuh saat beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur. Aku menyeret tasku sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan keluar menuju rumah sakit. Aku berhasil menyusuri satu koridor dengan napas terengah-engah dan keringat yang sudah membanjiri kening.

'Satu lorong aja lemas, bagaimana 5 lorong lagi?' pikirku. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku sambil mengistirahatkan diri. Lorong ini sepi. Jangan-jangan aku salah masuk lorong.

"Kaito..." sebuah suara memanggilku. Aku mengenal suara brengsek ini, suara milik Tou-san.

"apa?" tanyaku dingin.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi tapi ada syaratnya—"

"ketahuilah satu hal Tou-san, aku tak mengetahui dimana letak sumbu itu berada!" potongku, "sekali pun Tou-san memaksaku aku tidak bisa memberitahu dan mengatakan apapun tentang sumbu yang Tou-san"

PLAK! Tou-san malah menamparku.

"dan ketahuilah satu hal Kaito, kami hanya menambah beban kehidupanmu. Camkan itu!" Tou-san pergi dengan memasang wajah menyebalkan khas-nya.

"ya dan memang kalian semua –Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan Kaiko— selalu menyulitkan hidupku yang sudah sulit ini" jawabku dengan suara yang cukup lantang. Tou-san menghentikan langkahnya, mendecih sebentar lalu pergi lagi.

Setelah berhasil melewati semua koridor yang mengarah keluar rumah sakit, aku dengan bodohnya berteleportasi untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku berhasil melakukannya walaupun efeknya rasa pening di kepalaku semakin bertambah.

Aku menjatuhkan(?) diriku diatas sofa kecil di kamarku. Napasku tidak stabil dan badanku sangat lemas. Tiba-tiba aku teringat Miku. Cewek yang selalu berkuncir dua dengan warna rambut dan bola mata yang sama, warna gabungan biru dan hijau. Yap, benar sekali tosca. Entah kenapa dia tadi menangis karena melihatku muntah darah karena ditentang si NasuHentai, Kamui Gakupo (aurthor : *dibabuk terong).

'besok kuberi dia hadiah deh.' pikirku.

Satu-satunya cara supaya aku tak merasa pusing lagi hanya satu. Tidur nyenyak 24 jam. Serius, 24 jam.

(author : semoga setelah 24 jam berlalu kamu masih hidup, Kai.

Kaito : lo nyumpahin gue?

Author : Nggaaakkk, aku ngggak ngomonng apa-apa.)

Back to the story.

Kalian pasti mikir apa besok aku nggak bakal sekolah?

Persetan dengan sekolah. Besok juga libur. Aku membenamkan kepalaku di bantal sofa lalu tertidur **nyenyak. **

.

.

.

(Author POV)

.

.

Bagus sekali jika kalian percaya pada si burung parkit kuning kita, Akita Neru, bahwa gadis yang bisa berteleportasi kita, Hatsune Miku, merupakan gadis baik yang pintar, rajin belajar, dan nggak hobi main hape. Kalian salah besar! (readers : lagian siapa juga yang nebak). Lihat saja malam ini. Seharusnya sebagai pelajar yang baik, dia itu harus rajin belajar sekalipun besoknya adalah hari libur panjang. Tapi Miku tak melakukan hal itu, tidak sama sekali. Dia tidak membuka bukunya sama sekali, mentang-mentang hari libur. Dia justru memegang handphone flip kesayangannya terus sambil sms-an bersama Rin. Mereka membicara hal yang penting dan tidak penting. (contohnya membahas 'kenapa Kiyo-sensei belum punya istri' dan 'siapa anak kecil moe-moe yang selalu dibawanya ke sekolah') *author : see, obrolan mereka itu nggak penting.

"NANI?!" teriak Miku sampai-sampai dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, "kenapa Rin-chan membenci Kai-kun?"

"damare, Mik!" protes Neru.

Miku mengabaikannya.

"ceritanya panjang. Aku tak mau membuat jari jempolku lecet untuk mengetik sms padamu, Miku. Akan kutelepon, OK?" kira-kira begitulah hasil sms yang Rin ketik untuk Miku.

Tak sampai semenit, Rin menelepon Miku.

"moshimoshi~" sapa Miku.

"sudah siap mendengar ceritaku?"

"iya, buruan. mumpung baterai ponselku masih banyak!"

"baiklah. Jadi saat itu negara api belum menyerang-" Rin memulai ceritanya.

"BaKagamine, aku minta cerita normal!" protes Miku.

"hehe, bercanda kok. Kau tahu saudara kembarku'kan? Dia menitipkan kekuatan teleportasinya padamu'kan? Kau tahu kenapa Len bisa mati? Itu karena si brengsek Kaito itu yang memindahkan kekuatannya padamu." Rin emosi, nada bicaranya sudah tersulut amarah saat dia menyebutkan nama Kaito.

Miku terdiam. Kesalahannya dilimpahakan sepenuhnya pada Kaito. Kaito hanya menolongnya, menyelamatkan nyawanya. Len menyerahkan nyawanya demi Miku karena Miku terluka parah dan karena Miku mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi yang besar.

"Miku.. Kau bisa mendengarkanku?" nada Rin berubah khawatir.

Miku terkesiap kaget saat mendengarkan Rin berbicara, "i-iya, Rin."

"Aku ingin membunuh cowok brengsek itu. Aku ingin dia menderita luka yang sama dengan Len. Aku ingin tubuhnya menjadi kelabu semua dan aku ingin dia mati di tanganku!"

"Rin, kau ingin mendengarkan cerita yang sebenarnya. Tentang.. kematian Len"

"kupikir ceritaku benar. Kaito mengakuinya sendiri."

"tidak, Kaito tidak benar. Dia membelaku, membelaku sepenuhnya. Len meminta itu jadi aku juga mendukung pengakuan palsu Kaito supaya kau tetap menjadi temanku."

"jadi cerita yang sebenarnya.."

Miku menangis dan menjelaskan kematian Len. Rin mendengarkan sambil terisak.

"hiks..hiks... jangan bilang pada orang tuamu, ne? Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia.. hiks.. hiks.. biarkan, ok?" Miku sesenggukan.

"jika memang ceritamu benar, kuharap besok kau menemaniku ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguknya" Rin telah menenangkan hatinya.

"baiklah.." jawab Miku.

"oyasumi, Miku-chan"

"oyasumi, Rin-chan"

Sambungan terputus. Miku mengingat wajah Kaito.

"arigatou.. gomenasai.. Kaito-kun." Miku bingung sampai berbicara sendiri saat mengingat wajah Kaito. Dia kembali menangis lalu tertidur lelap ketika sudah tak ada air mata lagi yang bisa dikeluarkannya.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

**Author Line :**

**Gomen ne, update lama. Sebenarnya aku udah ada plot untuk melanjutkan fic tapi bingung untuk bikin cerita gimana caranya supaya bikin si Miku mewek. Jadinya gini deh. Maaf deh, kalau fic ini jelek dan nggak mutu. Aku sadar, habis negerjainnya dimana-mana. Sekian bacotan gaje author.**

**Review Line :**

**Mungkin chapter depan aja. (yang review pake akun, aku jawab via PM aja)**

**Arigatou.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**A/N :**

**Tetap tinggalkan jejak untuk kemajuan fic ini. Saya terima flame yang bermakna. Arigatou yang udah fav/follow/review, saya senang. **

**RnR, please. *_***

**-Shintaro Arisa-chan-**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kagamiine Rin

Teleportation

Author : yo minna, ketemu lagi sama autho yang baru beres hibernasi. Baiklah tanpa ba-bi-bu babi buta lagi, sebelum para readers mengamuk karena author lama update, Rin bacain disclaimer.

Rin : **Vocaloid** bukan punya si BakAuthor melainkan milik **Yamaha** **Corp**. dan **Crypton** **Future** **Media**. Kalau **Teleportation**, jelas milik author.

Warning : **AU**, **GaJe**, **abal**, **typo**(**s**) **bertebaran**, **fantasy** **berlebihan**, **OOC** dan **OOT**.

**Don't** **Like** **Don't** **Read**

Silahkan pencet tombol '**back**' bila tidak suka.

RnR, please?

.

.

.

.

Aku ingin tahu tentangnya, orang dengan kemampuan teleportasi itu

.

.

Teleportation

.

.

(Miku POV)

.

.

"Bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Hatsune Miku!"

Kira-kira begitulah bunyi wekerku yang sudah berada di meja samping tempat tidurku selama 2 tahun lebih. Aku bangkit dari kubur -ralat- maksudnya dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi (ya iyalah, kalau bukan melakukan kegiatan wajib sama mandi, terus apalagi?).

...

Selesai mandi, aku langsung berpakaian dan turun ke bawah. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, Kaa-san mungkin sudah pergi ke kantor. Aku membuka lemari makanan dan menemukan my lovely negi pancake dan langsung memakannya.

'_ronrii gaaru wa itsumademo.. todokanai yume mite.. sawagu atama no naka o kakimawashite..."_

(author : Coba tebak lagunya, minna #nggakmaksa#)

Ponselku berdering, menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk.

"Moshimoshi, Miku disini." sapaku.

"Ini aku Rin. Jadi'kan menengok Kaito-kun."

"Ne. Pokoknya tunggu aku di depan Rumah Sakit Crypton, ne?"

"Ok! Jaa nee!"

"Jaa nee." aku menutup ponselku dan menaruh piring bekas makanku di bak cuci piring.

Aku memakai sepatuku dan keluar dari rumah sambil mendengarkan musik lewat walkman-ku. Saat di perjalanan, aku banyak bertemu dengan teman-temanku termasuk Luka-senpai.

"Ohayou, Miku-san!" sapa Luka, kami bertemu di perhentian bis.

"Ohayou, Luka-senpai," balasku, "wah, sepertinya Luka-senpai sudah baikan ya.."

"Begitulah. Tokoro de Miku, kamu mau pergi kemana? Sekarang'kan libur."

"Ng, ke rumah teman. Luka-senpai sendiri mau kemana?"

"Cuma mau main ice skating sama Gaku-kun. Aku disuruh menunggunya disini"

'Itu main atau kencan?' pikirku.

"Ah, bis-nya datang. Aku duluan ya, senpai. Jaa nee!" pamitku sambil menaiki bis.

"Oke! Jaa nee!" jawab Luka-senpai sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

(skip time. Time : 11.32 a.m

Place : Crypton Hospital)

.

.

.

Aku masih menunggu Rin. Aku membawa sekantung buah-buahan yang baru saja kubeli.

"Miku-chan!" sapa Rin sambil berlari ke arahku, "gomen, membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Nggak apa-apa. Ayo kita masuk." ajakku.

Aku dan Rin mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju ruang rawat Kaito. Sesampainya disana, aku tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Ranjangnya sudah dibereskan dan tak ada tabung infus yang menggantung. Seorang suster menghampiri kami.

"Gomenkudasai. Ano.. pasien yang nama Shion Kaito sudah dipulangkan kemarin." suster itu berhasil menjawab pertanyaan yang hendak kutanyakan. Aku takut kalau suster ini punya kemampuan telepati.

"Oh, begitu ya. Padahal kami ingin menjenguknya. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Arigatou gozaimasu!" Rin menarik tanganku.

Kami keluar dari rumah sakit. Banyak orang yang menatap kami... aneh. Apa ada yang salah pada kami? Kami cuma mengabaikannya sambil berjalan keluar.

"Ano Miku-chan, apa boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Rin, "i-ini bukan soal uang. Aku ingin bertanya soal kematian Len lagi. Aku janji deh, nggak akan nangis."

"Lho, memang kemarin kamu nggak ngedengerin penjelasan aku?" aku malah balik bertanya.

"Sinyal dirumahku sedang jelek saat itu, jadi suara putus-putus gitu. Lagipula kemarin kamu ngejelasinnya make mewek."

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan padamu sekali lagi," aku mengambil napas, "Tiga bulan yang lalu, aku mencoba membangkitkan kekuatan supernaturalku dengan bantuan Power Seeds. Aku nggak tahu kalau menggunakan Power Seed akan mengakibatkan aura super natural kita akan keluar lebih kuat dari biasanya. Aura kuat itu bisa mendatangkan Porthunt -Teleporter Hunters- dan aku belum tahu hal itu. Entah darimana datangnya, muncul sekelompok hunters dan menyerangku habis-habisan. Aku nggak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu tapi Kaito menceritakan bahwa Len yang menyelamatkanku dengan cara memberikan kekuatan spiritualnya padaku. Dan alasan kenapa Len memberikan kekuatan spiritualnya padaku karena kekuatan spiritualku sudah dibangkitkan oleh Power Seeds."

Aku melirik Rin yang mencoba memahami ceritaku.

"Len menyelamatkan nyawaku, makanya dia meninggal. Dia memberikan kekuatannya padaku. Dia hanya ingin aku tetap menjadi temanmu. Kau tidak benci padaku'kan?" sambungku. Rin menggeleng.

"Aku tahu kalau Len itu bijak. Tidak aneh jika dia memberikan kekuatannya padamu bukan padaku. Itu karena dia ingin memberikan kekuatannya pada orang dengan kekuatannya lebih sedikit. Eits, aku bukan meledekmu lho.." Rin tersenyum, "tapi aku sendiri bahkan belum bisa membangkitkan kekuatan spiritualku."

"Mau berlatih bersamaku? Aku berjanji akan mengajarimu sampai bisa." tawarku dengan nada persuasif.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak punya kekuatan spiritual?" tanya Rin.

"Jika kembaranmu bisa, kenapa kau nggak bisa? Jika kau tak bisa berarti kau mutan sihir." jawabku bercanda.

"Hah? Memangnya ada mutan sihir?"

"Nggak ada sih. Tapi bukankah itu seperti mutan?"

"Memang." dia tersenyum.

Aku menutup matanya menggunakan tanganku, "Bayangkan kalau dalam keadaan gelap kau masih bisa melihat sesuatu dengan jelas dan nyata."

"Benda apa itu?" tanya Rin. Sepertinya dia mulai bisa melihat Tirai Teleportasi, "Kenapa mereka bergerak-gerak. Itu seperti tirai."

"Kau melihatnya Rin?"

"Apa bisa kusentuh?"

"Just try it, Rin-chan." aku tersenyum melihat perkembangan Rin yang begitu cepat -dia bisa melihat Tirai Teleportasi hanya dalam waktu 15 detik-.

Rin menyentuh salah satu tirai teleportasi masih dengan keadaan mata tertutup tanganku.

SRET! Rin berhasil berteleportasi.

"Aku merasakan listrik statis saat menyentuh tirai tersebut," Rin melepaskan tanganku dari matanya, "jadi Miku, sebenarnya teleportasi itu apa?"

Pertanyaan yang sulit. Aku sendiri tak mungkin bisa menjelaskan pengertian teleportasi karena sulit untuk menjelaskannya, "Teleportasi itu -ini berdasarkan pengalamanku- perpindahan yang melibatkan kecepatan kekuatan spiritualmu untuk mengubah ruang dan waktu tanpa merusak kejadian yang sebenarnya. Singkatnya, teleportasi akan bekerja saat kau bisa menyentuh Tirai Teleportasi dengan kekuatan spiritualmu. Mengerti?"

Dia mengangguk, "Apa dengan kekuatan ini aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu?"

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah mencobanya. Baik percobaan kembali ke masa lalu atau melihat masa depan." jawabku seadanya.

"Eh, kita ada dimana?" Rin baru tersadar karena saat dia mencoba mengenali kekuatan teleportasinya, aku terus membimbingnya menuju rumah Kaito.

"Menuju rumah Kaito, ingat?"

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Gomen ne, hehe." dia cengengesan. Untuk sesaat, aku ingat cengiran Len saat dia berhasil mengerjai kami. Aku rasa aku merindukannya.

Sesampainya di rumah Kaito, Rin memencet bel rumah Kaito brutal.

"Nee, matte!" seru Kaito dari dalam rumah.

SRETT! Kaito bertelepotasi untuk membukakan pagar. Penampilannya acak-acakkan. Seragam sekolahnya masih dipakai, rambut birunya acak-acakan, dan wajahnya masih pucat.

"Gomen ne, penampilanku acak-acakkan. Aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit -sebenarnya tadi malam sih- dan aku baru bangun tidur. Ayo masuk. Akan kubuatkan teh." cerocos Kaito.

Aku dan Rin masuk ke dalam rumah Kaito dan nyaris pingsan ketika melihat rumah Kaito yang sama acak-acakannya dengan penamapilannya. Aku dan Rin melepas jaket kami dan menggantungkannya di gantungan jaket dekat pintu.

"Gomen, belum sempat beres-beres. Jadi dudukin aja apapun yang ingin kalian duduki." Kaito cuek lagi. Aku heran. Apa begini perangai Kaito yang sebenarnya?

"Hoi, Kaito. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau membereskan kapal pecah ini. Kami akan membantumu." ucap Rin tiba-tiba. Dia menarik taplak meja di depannya, membuat sampah yang berserakan di atasnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Serius?" tanya Kaito tak percaya, matanya membulat sekarang.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena menuduhmu sebagai pembunuh Len."

Wajah Kaito berubah cerah, "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih.". Dia berlari menaiki tangga.

Aku dan Rin mengambil sampah-sampah yang berserak di lantai. Tak lama kemudian, Kaito telah kembali dengan 3 buah sapu dan peralatan mengepel dan dia telah berganti baju.

"Kalian serius mau membantuku?" tanya Kaito sambil memberikan kami masing-masing sebuah sapu, "Aku tak bisa membayar kalian." Entah kenapa kalimat yang terakhir diucapkan Kaito terdengar ambigu. (author : Micchan mikir yang aneh-aneh nih.)

"Tenang saja, Kai. Bayarannya simple kok, cuma tolong ajari aku teleportasi, ne?" jawab Rin.

"Ng.. bukannya menghinamu, Kai-kun. Asal kau tahu Rin-chan, Kaito juga kategori Teleporter pemula sama sepertiku." ucapku, aku mulai menyapu debu-debu di lantai.

"Jadi gimana? Aku nggak mau temen sekelas mikir yang aneh-aneh karena mendengar kejadian ini."

"Ini bukan kejadian meledaknya reaktor nuklir lain di Jepang, Kai. Jadi, tenang saja. Biar aku dan Miku yang mengurus tentang tangggapan aneh temen-temen di kelas. Iya'kan, Micchan?" Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kaito membungkuk 90 derajat pada kami, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Rin-san, Miku-san."

Aku memegang bahu Kaito, menyuruhnya tegak kembali, "Itulah gunanya teman, Kaito. Nah,sekarang ayo bersih-bersih."

"Oh ya, dan panggil aku Rin saja." Rin menyibakkan tirai supaya sinar matahari bisa menerangi ruangan ini.

"Ha'i!" Kaito mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Sekarang dia terlihat senang dengan adanya kami disini.

.

.

.

Kami sudah selesai beres-beres berkat bantuan Rin dan Kaito antara kesal dan berterima kasih kepada gadis pirang yang baru menemukan kekuatan supernaturalnya. Mau tahu kenapa? Kuceritakan sedikit pada kalian.

.

.

(Flashback : ON)

.

.

Rin mengumpulkan sampah dengan riang. Saat dia sedang membawa sebuah kantong sampah penuh menuju tempat sampah di depan rumah Kaito, dia tak sengaja memicu kekuatan tubuhnya dan mengangkat seluruh sampah dari rumah Kaito menuju tempat sampah.

"Huwaa, apa yang terjadi?" pekikku kaget sambil meraih tasku yang hampir ditarik Rin dengan kekuatannya.

"Nggak tahu, mungkin salah satu jenis kekuatan supernatural yang belum kita ketahui." jawab Kaito sambil menarikku bersembunyi di bawah meja, kami takut sampah-sampah besar akan terbawa dan menghantam kami.

"Minna, bantuin dong. Aku nggak tahu gimana caranya menghentikan kekuatan ini. Kekuatan ini seperti vacuum cleaner. Gyaa, tempat sampah tetangga jadi penuh.." teriak Rin.

"Bertahanlah Rin, kami-" ucapan Kaito tertahan karena sebuah tempat sampah dari dapurnya menghantam kepalanya.

"KYAAAA..." Rin berteriak makin keras.

"Rin kamu ada megang apaan?" teriakku.

"Besi dan kantong sampah!" jawab Rin berteriak juga.

"Coba lepas benda-benda itu buruan!"

WUUSHH! Sampah-sampah semuanya telah tertarik keluar dan rumah menjadi bersih.

Aku dan Kaito keluar, melihat keadaan Rin. Pita putih Rin merosot sampai menutupi matanya, rambutnya acak-acakkan dan tempat sampah semua tetangga Kaito penuh oleh sampah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Rin?!" tanya Kaito marah, "Kau membuatku akan dihukum lagi!"

Mata Rin berkaca-kaca, "Gomen ne, Kai-kun. Aku nggak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi."

Para tetangga keluar dari rumah dan melihat tempat sampah mereka penuh lalu memandangi kami bertiga curiga.

"Heh, jangan apa-apa'kan gadis-gadis itu. Ini sudah kelima kalinya Kaito kau membuat tempat sampah kami penuh secara misterius!" kata seorang pria berambut hijau.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG, BUKAN AKU YANG MEMBUAT TEMPAT SAMPAH KALIAN PENUH DAN BERANTAKAN TAPI BERANDALAN-BERANDALAN ITU-" ucapan Kaito terpotong karena sebuah frying pan bekas menghantam kepalanya (author : Caps lock lepas, men..).

"Damare, bakemono!" teriak wanita berambut coklat dengan sebuah frying fan yang dilemparkan lagi menuju Kaito.

Rin merentangkan tangannya di depan kami dan sebuah pelindung medan gaya terbentuk dari tangannya.

Wanita itu dengan mulut menganga siap melemparkan benda lain lagi kepada kami tapi saat benda itu dilempar pada kami, benda itu terpental balik.

"Kalian semua monster. Pergi dari lingkungan kami!" teriak seorang pria sambil menarik-narik tangan kami paksa.

SRETTT! Kaito menteleportasikan pria itu lagi.

"Kaito-"

"Tenang aku menteleportasi Gumiya-san kembali ke rumahnya. Ayo masuk sebelum Meiko-san melemparkan mobilnya ke arah kita." ajak Kaito. Aku dan Rin mengikuti Kaito masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang kini sudah bersih.

.

.

.

(FLASHBACK : OFF)

.

.

.

Kaito terus memerhatikan lantai rumahnya. Sesekali dia memerhatikan Rin yang bergetar dan memandangi Kaito dengan tatapan seba salah.

"Gomen ne, Kaito-kun," kata Rin sambil mengaduk-aduk tehnya, "gara-gara aku kamu jadi terluka."

"Ah, nggak ada gunanya kamu minta maaf. Kepalaku jadi berdarah begini karena kamu, tau!" Kaito memegangi kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan.

Rin menangis, "Aku mau pulang."

Rin mengusap air matanya dan mengambil jaket, aku menahan Rin supaya tidak jadi pulang tapi Rin justru mengambil jaketku dan menyeretku pulang.

Jalan sudah dipenuhi dengan salju. Rupanya telah turun salju lagi. Rin masih menangis dalam diam.

"Kaito pasti nggak maksud marahin kamu, Rin. Dia pasti cuma lagi pusing doang." aku mencoba menenangkan Rin.

"Dia marah padaku, Miku. Dia marah karena aku telah memakai kekuatanku di depan umum dan membuatnya dihina tetangga-tetangganya lagi.. hiks.." Rin sesenggukan.

Aku menepuk-nepuk bahu Rin.

"Besok kita kunjungi dia lagi dan minta maaf lalu minta dia untuk mengajarimu." hiburku.

"Memang dia mau?"

"Mungkin saja." Aku tersenyum sambil berjalan untuk mengantar Rin sampai stasiun kereta.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

**Author Line :**

**Gomenasai... *mewek lebay* Gomen ne, update (sungguh sangat super super) lama. Habis Valen-kun diculik, maksudnya disita sama Kaa-san author. Yah, namanya juga nasib anak SMP semester 5. Semester 5'kan nilai-nilainya harus tinggi. Yah, pokoknya doa'in author supaya nilai bagus-bagus semua dan Valen-kun nggak digadaikan, maksudnya disita. Bales review-nya langsung via PM. Mata ashita di chap depan~ *lambai tangan***

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Author mengharapkan munculnya review-review yang bermakna. Saya juga menerima flame yang tentunya, bermakna. Yah, sekalipun tulisan saya ini penuh kecacatan, harap readers memaklumi saya karena saya suka rada bingung bikin plotnya. Akhir kata...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please? *_***


End file.
